macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Parade will be held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 28, 2019) in New York City, starting at 9:00 AM EST and ending at 12:00 PM EST. Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * [[Snoopy and Woodstock|'Astronaut Snoopy']] (Eighth Version/To promote the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and the Apple TV Show: Snoopy in Space) - 1st time (Peanuts Worldwide & NASA) * [[Smokey Bear]] (2nd version/To promote Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st time (Ad Council) * Goku from Dragon Ball - 2nd time (Funimation) * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th time (Abrams Children's Publishing) * Dr. Suess' The Grinch (To promote the DVD release of The Grinch (2018)) - 3rd time (Illumination Animation) * Jett by Super Wings - 3rd time (Alpha Group) * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2) - 3rd time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * PAW Patrol's Chase (To promote Paw Patrol: Ready Race Rescue) - 3rd time (Spin Master LTD. and Nickelodeon) * Pikachu - 6th time (The Pokémon Company International) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th time (Pillsbury Doughboy) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th time (Hasbro) * Ronald McDonald - 5th time (McDonald's) * Dino - 5th time (Sinclair Oil) * The Elf on the Shelf - 8th time * Trolls (To promote Trolls World Tour)- 4th time (DreamWorks Animation & Universal Pictures) Novelty Balloons (Bold is for new novelty balloons) * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone']] (3rd version) - 1st time Balloonicles (Bold is for new balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd time (GoBowling.com) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil) * The Aflac Duck - 3rd time (AFLAC Insurance) Floats (Bold is for new floats) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (To Celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street) - 16th time (Sesame Workshop) * Big City Cheer! - 5th time (Spirit of America Productions) * Deck the Halls - 4th time (Balsam Hill) * Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas - 2nd time (The Elf on the Shelf) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 3rd time (Entenmann's) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd time (Kinder) * Frozen Fall Fun - 9th time (Discover Card & NHL) * Harvest in the Valley - 3rd time (Green Giant) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th time (Hallmark Channel) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree - 3rd time (Delta Air Lines and Macy's) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Parade Day Mischief - 3rd time (Sour Patch Kids) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time (Nickelodeon) * Santa's Sleigh - 11th time (Macy's) * Shimmer and Shine - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * Snoopy's Doghouse - 5th time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Tom Turkey - 2nd time (Macy's) * Universal Playground - 3rd time (Universal Kids) Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats TBA Marching Bands * Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment * Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band * Franklin Regional High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Madison Central High School Marching Band * Martin Luther King High School "Kings of Halftime" Marching Band * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * NYPD Marching Band * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band * Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band Performers * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir Other performers are yet to be announced. Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * Astra Studio of Dance and Performing Arts Clowns Clown Cars Stilt Walkers Category:Lineups Category:Coming Soon Category:Later